space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Junk Log - Prologue
'Year 1 ' *The Ark moves to Ilver and assists in the mop up *The council of Veilos grows and expands to include Deksos and Ilver *Black Pete focuses on Setting Up the V'eilos '''D'efence 'F'orce as a Formal Militarily Force, using the Mop-Up Operation on Ilver as an Opportunity to Assess the Best Candidates for Promotion into the 'S'pecial 'D'ivision, an Elite Anti-Reaver Special Forces Unit. Simultaneously, he plants the Nascent Seed of the VDF SD R&D Section secreted within the Bowels of the newly formed 'V'eilos 'I'nstitute of 'T'echnology '''Year2 *Inahten Joins the Council *Prince Ulax is Born *Lord Harrod Ekenwyn disowns Uxia *Following the Alliance with Dexos and Ilver, the VDF S'pecial '''D'ivision uses its new connections to Recruit Members and spread Anti-Reaver Technology and Tactics to Allied Millitaries in exchange for Starships for the VDF 'S'pace 'F'orce '''Year3 *Nedri Joins the Council *The council renamed "The Alliance Senate" is opened to all planets *Black Pete oversees the Merger of the majority of the Member Factions of the Alliance's Millitaries into the A'llied '''D'efence 'F'orce *Even after the was ADF was formed, the VDF Special Division maintains an independant Standing 'V'eilos 'S'tar 'D'efense 'F'orce that Protects Veilos and the 'T'ether 'B'eacon 'S'pace 'S'tation, (TBS-1) *Oz and Uxia are wed in the 'Marriage of the Century'. The Ark II was chosen as the location so that no planet would feel snubbed. Uxia's father is not invited '''Year4 *Civil war On Honsrinn - The anima slaves rise and purge the ruling family on Honsrinn 1, then petition the Senate for admittance to the Alliance *Black Pete councils Caution against Alliance intervention on Honsrinn 3, stating, "Only Fools get caught in Messy Civil Wars", and refuses to Commit ADF Troops *Oz initiates the 'Alamo' protocol on Ilver *Oz and Uxia move to Honsrin to find a diplomatic solution to strife between the three worlds *Oz begins to establish a spy network across the Alliance worlds and into Ekenwynn. His Rogue follower, Purrina takes on the role of spymaster/press secretary 'Year5' *Ascendant houses (spear headed by Ekenwynn) declare Honsrin an enemy of the Acendency and place a bounty on every living entity on Honsrin and all those found aiding them. *Oz and Uxia expand their diplomatic efforts to Ekenwynn space near Honsrin 'Year6' *Lord Harrod Dies of Ekenwynn dies but little Prince Ulax is not old enough to rule so governorship passes to Harrod's cousin, the wholly corrupt Baron Lino Sershaw *Istanui signs a cease fire with Honsrin *Spy network adds Honsin 'Year7' *Imuid outlaws slavery *War! - Accendant Houses Declare Planets of the alliance to be enemies of the ascendancy. *Near-Field breakthrough on Ilver. Anti-Reaver field planetary defenses are a reality again. *Oz and Uxia move their diplomatic roadshow to Ekenwynn space near Ilver *Spy network adds southern Ekenwynn space (near Honsrin) *A baby girl is born to Oz and Uxia. They name her Xaelah. 'Year8' *Imuid petitions for a seat on the senate *Acendant Houses begin to send conscripted subservient fleets against Istanui *Black Pete and Original Joe Return to Veilos. *Spy network adds Ekenwynn space *Spy network begins work on exposing the Ekenwynn heir's illegitimacy *Oz and Uxia travel Ekenywnn space sharing the Alliance's philosphy of equality for all while also shoring up Uxia's claim to the throne *Crash the Robot gets Forgotten in the Bathroom, used only as a Towel Rack 'Year9' *Baron Lino Raises taxes on all subservient planets. Every Subservient House is ordered to donate half of their fleets to the war effort *Twin daughters! Xena and Xaquelina born to Oz and Uxia. 'Year10' *Ekenwynn falls into civil war - half the planets support Uxia while the other half remain loyal to the Baron *Family doctors arrive with proof that Prince Ulax is illegitimate *Things look grim for Oz and Uxia's efforts to liberate Ekenwynn without the inevitable bloodshed the Alliance's help would entail 'Year11' *Canyern Goes Rogue *Ascendant Houses assault the veil and sustain massive losses. If Ilver were not a nearly impregnable planetary fortress it may have born the brunt of Ascendent agression with far different results. *Oz and Uxia publicize the evidence of the Prince's illegitimacy which further complicates an already murky civil war *The Prince is rarely seen and held close to the Baron under tight security *Oz considers a surgical strike on the Baron but decides against it due to potential bad press 'Year12' *Rumors of new shipyards and Drone foundry being built by the ascendant houses *Discover full stream borg enhancement with emulsifer ingredient. Oz's Tech Specialist follower, Vanessa, joins research team 'Year13' *First report of Reavers returning *Acendancy launches an all-out attack against Canyern. Glasses the Seat planet and divides the survivors. *Oz attempts to communicate directly with the Reaver Shadow on the Ark but it's alien-ness is too much *Oz begins researching a Reaver Filter to aid with the Reaver communication problem 'Year14' *Civil unrest spreads throughout the Subservient houses that still support the Ascendancy as a result of the enslavement of all the survivors (including humans) of Canyern. *TRAXISZORAXTERRASSUS Appears to the council and tells of the reaper invasion of Cordulon 3 (Reaver Dragons!) *Amid the ruins of the council chamber, Oz brokers a deal with Traxis for mutual assistance against the Reavers *Traxis reveals that the ingredients for the Reaver Filter can be found on Boron-C 'Year15' *Ascendant war machine goes into overdrive, the Senate authorizes a counter attack. Category:Space Junk